Dreams for the Future
by macgirl115
Summary: Piper thinks that her life is a waste and her dreams will never come true. Then she meets the handyman. Will her dreams finally become a reality?
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am borrowing from 'Charmed'**

Piper Halliwell stared out the window watching the rain fall down. She had a sad look on her face and it looked as if she was staring into space.

_Flasback_

_A young Piper is starring out the window dreaming about her future. She'll be a famous chef, meet her "Mr. Right" fall madly in love, get married and have a big family. _

_End Flashback_

Piper breaks from her daze and sighs. She hears the front door slam and Prue comes in soaking wet from the rain.

"God! Is it ever gonna stop raining. I am so sick of getting wet every time I go outside..."

She stops ranting when she sees Piper.

"Piper, honey whats wrong?"

"My life is a waste and I have no future."

"I think you've got yourself confused with Phoebe." Prue says jokingly.

"Prue, I'm serious."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Piper but you know that's not true. You do have a future. Your talented and beautiful. Any man would lucky to have you.

The door slams and Phoebe comes in.

"Guess what" she asks.

"You got a job."

"Ha Ha. Very funny Prue. But no I have decided to go back to college.

Piper smiles and hugs Phoebe. "That's wonderful sweetie, isn't it Prue.?

"Yeah it really is Pheebs, I'm so proud of you.

Piper stands up and says, " I think I'm gonna go take a bath and go to bed."

"Alright, but don't worry to much about the future. You're gonna be fine I promise."

"What is she worrying about now." Asks Phoebe.

"Nothing new. Just that she doesn't have a future."

This is my first story. ShouldI continue? I already have the next couple of chapters written if you like it.


	2. Busy Day

The next morning Piper is in the kitchen making waffles. Prue walks in.

"Morning Piper.

"Good morning. Do you want a waffle?"

"No thanks, I'll stick to coffee."

Piper looks upset. Then Phoebe enters the kitchen.

"Morning Sisters."

"Hey Phoebe. Want a waffle?"

"Sorry Piper I running a little late, don't have time."

Piper jokingly says, "I'm not gonna cook for you guys anymore."

Phoebe hugs her. "Sorry, but I really gotta run. Love ya."

Prue stops reading the paper. "Yeah I better go to."

Later that day at "Quake" Piper is having a very stressful day. Then Prue calls her.

"Piper, I have a problem."

"What is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I forgot the handyman is supposed to come today and I can't leave Bucklands to meet him."

"So you want me to do it for you. Right?"

"Well yeah. I would ask Phoebe but she has school and….."

"Fine I'll do it whatever. What time?"

"Around two, thanks Piper I owe you one."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."

Piper looks at the clock its one. I gotta go, she thinks. As she is heading out the door, Tim walks right into her and spills spaghetti sauce all over her.

"O my Gosh, Piper I am so sorry."

"Its okay I'm fine." Piper says but you can tell she is angry.

When she gets home she rushes upstairs to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later she hears someone knocking at the door. Thinking that Phoebe forgot her key again she wraps a towel around her and heads downstairs.

"Jeez Phoebe can't you ever remember your key."

She opens the door to reveal……..


	3. Meeting the Handyman

….The handyman. He's a dirty blonde with bright blue eyes and a really nice body. Piper stares at him in a daze. When he finally speaks she comes out.

"Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt, the handyman. You must be Prue?"

"Well no. Actually I'm Piper, Prue couldn't make it."

She is looking at Leo and he is looking at her. She thinks to herself "Is he checking me out." Then she looks down and remembers she only has a towel on.

"Uh, hey. I'm gonna go change. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

"Okay"

"Great Piper says to herself he probably thinks your some kind of physco."

Leo's Point of View

Leo Wyatt stood in front of the Halliwell Manor. It was beautiful; he was supposed to meet Prue Halliwell to discuss what needed to be fixed. He knocked on the door and hears someone running down the stairs and a voice say, "Jeez Phoebe can't you ever remember your key." When the door opens there is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen standing there in a towel.

"Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt, the handyman. You must be Prue?"

"Well no. Actually I'm Piper her sister, Prue couldn't make it."

Leo smiles and looks at her. Wow she is beautiful, isn't she? He thinks. All of a sudden she must have remembered she was wearing a towel because she blushed and ran upstairs to change.

Meanwhile upstairs Piper slips into a pair of jeans and a red cammie, she dries her hair


	4. A week later

Meanwhile upstairs Piper slips into a pair of jeans and a red cammie; she dries her hair and goes back downstairs to find Leo. Leo is looking up the chimney. Piper stands there for a minute checking him out.

Then says, "Is there something wrong with our chimney."

Leo jumps and hits his head. He turns around while rubbing the back of his head/

"O, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Leo says.

He is staring at Piper, Man she really is beautiful. She has long, dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and her smile is amazing.

"Okay, so I guess you want to see the rest of the house." Piper says breaking the silence.

"Yeah that would be great."

They walk around looking at the house.

"Gosh this house is really beautiful."

"It's been in my family for generations. My sisters and I grew up in this house. That's one of the reasons we decided not to sell it after my Grams died."

"It must have been fun growing up here with two sisters. I grew up in an apartment as an only child."

"Yeah it was fun except when we would fight, which was like all the time."

"Yeah but still you always had someone to talk to and help you out."

"True, I guess its something you take for granted.

In the front of the house they hear the door slam

"Piper I'm home." Yells Phoebe

Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Wow. Piper you caught yourself a real looker there didn't you."

"Phoebe this is Leo the handyman."

"Nice to meet you," says Leo.

"Likewise, well I gotta go you know got a date and well so bye"

A week later Piper is in the kitchen making blueberry muffins. Prue walks in and starts teasing Piper about liking Leo.

"So, are you gonna make your move today Piper cause you've been flirting all week."

"Prue will you shut-up. I don't like the handyman and even if I did he doesn't like me."

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it's probably your boyfriend."

Prue and Leo enter the kitchen as Piper is bent over getting the muffins out of the oven. Prue notices Leo checking out Piper's butt.

When Piper stands up she sees Leo and blushes.

"Hey" She says

"Hi Piper. How's it going? " Leo asks.

"Great thanks."

"Okay, so Leo where do you want to start today? How about the dining room." Asks Prue.

"That's fine." Leo answers while staring at Piper.

"Do you want some coffee or a blueberry muffin?" Piper asks.

"Sure that would be terrific."

After Leo leaves the kitchen Prue tells Piper,

"You totally like him."

"I do not"

Prue glares at her.

"Fine I do. Is it really that noticeable?"

"Just as noticeable as him checkin you out when you where getting those muffins out of the oven."

"He did not. Did he?"

"Yeah, he did Piper. Just ask him out he'll say yes I promise.


	5. Asking a Question

Piper carries a coffee cup and muffin into the dining room.

"Here you go Leo."

"Thanks." Leo says as he sits down and smiles at Piper.

"No problem, I love cooking, and Prue and Phoebe never have time to eat what I cook so I like having someone who enjoys my cooking…..sorry I'm rambling."

"That's okay"

She notices that Leo is staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face."

"Uh, no." Says Leo realizing that he has been caught. "Did anyone tell you that you have really beautiful eyes?"

"No, thank you." Piper says while blushing. "Well I guess I better go, I'm gonna be late for work."

"Okay well. I'll see you later."

As Piper is walking into the kitchen she thinks about what Prue said and turns around.

"Um, Leo would you like to go out sometime, with me that is." She says nervously.

Leo looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, I would love to Piper."

"Okay, great. How bout tomorrow night."

"That would be terrific."

Piper walks into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"See I told you he'd say yes, aren't you glad you listened to me."

"Yeah." All of a sudden her smile fades away.

"Piper. What's wrong?"

"I just realized I have nothing to wear."

"Well you can just wear something of mine or Phoebe's, don't worry everything will be just fine."

"Okay thanks Prue."


	6. The big date

The date

The next night Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are all upstairs in Piper's room. They have just finished helping her get ready for her date with Leo. Piper is wearing a short, sexy black dress. Her hair is down with loose curls.

"Piper you look amazing." Says Prue.

"Yeah you are smoking, Leo is going to want to rip that dress right off of you."

"Thanks for helping me get ready."

"No Problem. But we better get going cause Leo is going to be here any minute."

"Alright, thanks again guys. Bye."

Piper had cooked a romantic dinner for her and Leo to enjoy at home while her sisters went out and did whatever they did when she wasn't with them.

Prue and Phoebe leave right as the door bell rings.

As Piper opens the door. Leo gasps.

"Wow, you look really beautiful not that don't always look beautiful." Leo says you can tell he is very nervous. He hands her a red roses.

"Thank you." Piper says as they walk into the dining room. They have dinner then go and sit on the couch.

"Dinner was amazing." Leo tells Piper.

Piper smiles at Leo and they stare at each other in silence. They both lean in and kiss. The kiss becomes more passionate, and Leo leans back and pulls Piper onto him. She starts to unbutton his shirt and they decide to take things upstairs. They slowly make their way not able to keep their hands off of each other. Once in Piper's room Leo slowly takes off Piper's dress while kissing every inch of her body. They make their way to Piper's bed and make love.

Okay so what do you guys think so far. Give me your honest opinions. The next chapter will deal with Piper's encounter with her sisters the next morning. Also please tell me if you have anything you would like me to put in and I will consider it. Thank you


	7. Talking about Leo

The Next morning Phoebe and Prue are in the kitchen talking. Then Piper walks in with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! It looks like somebody got lucky last night." Says Phoebe.

"Yeah give us the juicy details. What happened?" Prue says.

"That's for me to know and you not to."

"Awe, Come on Piper. Please. What happened?" Begs Phoebe

"Yeah, was it good, bad, or….." Prue stops talking when she sees Leo enter the room.

"Oh, Hey Leo we didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Prue" Says Leo.

"Yeah, Piper didn't tell us." Says Phoebe while looking at Piper.

Piper is trying to hide the smile on her face and stop herself from giggling. She walks over to Leo and kisses him; he pulls her in closer to him and deepens their kiss.

"Hey, we're still in the room." Yells Prue.

Leo and Piper stop kissing and smile at each other.

"Sorry Prue. But it's just so hard to stop." Piper says.

"Yeah, well I can see that. I got to go to work anyway. See you tonight."

Prue leaves and Phoebe goes upstairs. So she doesn't interrupt the love feast Piper and Leo seem to be having.

"Oh speaking of work. I have to get to Quake."

"Aw that's too bad; I was hoping you didn't have to work today." Leo says with a pout on his face.

"Well how 'bout we continue this later tonight?"

"It's a date. See you later."

They kiss again and then Piper pulls away.

"I really have to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

Piper walks out the door and leaves for Quake. At work she finds herself distracted, all she can think about is Leo. Around noon she sees her sisters walk in which very strange, because the never come her for lunch. What are they doing here she thinks to her self. Then she remembers all the questions they were asking earlier that morning.

"Hey Piper. Do you have time to have lunch with your two favorite sisters?" Asks Phoebe

Piper knows that she will have to talk to them sometime so why not now.

"Yeah sure, give me five seconds."

Piper comes out of the kitchen and sits down with them.

"So are you going to tell us what happened with Leo or are we going to have to hurt you?"

"It was nothing" Says Piper.

"It was definitely something because I haven't seen you look this way ever." Prue tells Piper.

"Yeah Piper, you are like glowing." Phoebe says.

Piper smiles and blushes.

"Oh my god! It was amazing. He is so wonderful and not just in bed. He's nice and sweet and just he's just so hot."

Prue and Phoebe smile.

"So, I take it you like him." Questions Prue.

"Yeah, I like him a lot." Answers Piper while blushing.

"Well Piper I'm glad to see you so happy and not worrying about your future. Just take this slow. Because I really don't want to see you get hurt." Prue says.

"Yeah Piper it is really nice to see you so happy."

"Thanks guys."

The waiter brings them their food and they start talking about Prue' love life.

"So, Prue how's Andy doing."

"Good." Prue says with a huge smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Jokes Phoebe.

"Yeah, how long have you known Andy, since you were five?"

They continue to talk and joke around with each other then Prue realizes that she has to get back to work so she leaves. Piper and Phoebe keep talking about Leo. Then Phoebe says she has to get back to class.

After she leaves Piper thinks about what they said and thinks about her future with Leo. She knew that they had a connection and hoped that this relationship would last unlike so many of her others.

Okay so this is not a magic fanfiction its alternate reality. Please keep reading and reviewing. Also who do you think Phoebe's boyfriend should be in this out of all the guys she has dated?


	8. Phoebe

Piper walks out the door and leaves for Quake. At work she finds herself distracted, all she can think about is Leo. Around noon she sees her sisters walk in which very strange, because the never come her for lunch. What are they doing here she thinks to her self. Then she remembers all the questions they were asking earlier that morning.

"Hey Piper. Do you have time to have lunch with your two favorite sisters?" Asks Phoebe

Piper knows that she will have to talk to them sometime so why not now.

"Yeah sure, give me five seconds."

Piper comes out of the kitchen and sits down with them.

"So are you going to tell us what happened with Leo or are we going to have to hurt you?"

"It was nothing" Says Piper.

"It was definitely something because I haven't seen you look this way ever." Prue tells Piper.

"Yeah Piper, you are like glowing." Phoebe says.

Piper smiles and blushes.

"Oh my god! It was amazing. He is so wonderful and not just in bed. He's nice and sweet and just so hot."

Prue and Phoebe smile.

"So, I take it you like him." Questions Prue.

"Yeah, I like him a lot."

"Well Piper I'm glad to see you so happy and not worrying about your future. Just take this slow. Because I really don't want to see you get hurt." Prue says.

"Yeah Piper it is really nice to see you so happy."

"Thanks guys."

The waiter brings them their food and they start talking about Prue' love life.

"So, Prue how's Andy doing."

"Good." Prue says with a huge smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Jokes Phoebe.

"Yeah, how long have you known Andy, since you were five?"

They continue to talk and joke around with each other then Prue realizes that she has to get back to work so she leaves. Piper and Phoebe keep talking about Leo. Then Phoebe says she has to get back to class.

After she leaves Piper thinks about what they said and thinks about her future with Leo. She knew that they had a connection and hoped that this relationship would last unlike so many of her others.

Later that night when Piper got home she found a note from Prue saying she was out with Prue and wouldn't be home and she found Phoebe in her room digging through her closet.

"Pheebs, What are you doing in my closet?"

"I have to find something to wear. I have a date and I want to make a really good

Impression on this guy."

"Okay, calm down on the way home I decide to stop at the mall and find something to wear on my date with Leo tonight. Well I couldn't decide between two outfits so I bought them both. You can wear one."

"Okay, but before I agree let me see the outfits."

"Hey I don't have bad taste." Piper says while she pulls put the clothes.

One was a blue strapless dress that had a slit at the bottom going up to the hip.

"This really isn't my taste, but I knew either you or Prue would wear it."

"Oh, Piper I love it. Thank you so much. So what are you going to wear."

Piper pulled out a cute pair of jeans and a red lace baby doll tank.

"Oh I love that shirt I'm going to have to borrow it. Hey I just realized Prue isn't here where is she."

"Yeah she left a note she's out with Andy."

"O really. I wonder what their up too."

They both laugh and then finish getting ready. Then the doorbell rings.

"Its for me they both yell at the same time. Piper makes it to the door first, she opens the door and there stands...

Okay so before I can post the next chapter I need to know who Phoebe's date should be Cole or Jason.You tell me. I love them both, and i can't decide. Thanks for all the reviews by the way


	9. Problems

"Hi, I'm Piper, Phoebe's sister and you are?"

"Jason Dean"

"Nice to meet you. Come on in Phoebe should be down in one second."

They sit in silence for about two seconds and then Phoebe comes downstairs and she looks amazing. Jason stands up and they hug. Piper tells them to have fun and they leave as Leo walks up to the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leo asks.

"Better know." Piper says with a smile.

"Oh really." Says Leo leaning in and kissing her. "How about now."

"Even better."

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Um, how bout we go out to eat and then we can come back here and watch movies."

"Sounds great to me."

"Good." Piper says and then gives Leo a kiss.

Piper and Leo go to Tango Gelato and then come back home and cuddle on the couch while watching "The Notebook" Piper falls asleep during the movie and Leo carries her upstairs to her room and tucks her into bed. As he is walking towards the door he hears Piper says in a whisper,

"Stay with me tonight again please."

"Okay." Leo responds.

He lies down next to her and holds her. The next morning Piper wakes up to see Leo watching her. She smiles at her and then he leans in and kisses her. Piper pulls him closer to her and they fall back onto the bed. All of a sudden they hear Prue and Phoebe arguing. Piper groans, "Hold that thought, I have to go play mediator." She tells Leo.

"Alright, but hurry back" he says giving her a kiss that he knows will make her hurry.

Downstairs Prue is yelling at Phoebe for borrowing her shoes.

"Phoebe! I asked you last time when you want to borrow something of mine ask me before you take it!"

"Well Sorry Prue, but you weren't here and I really needed to borrow them I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

Piper walks in and tells them both to calm down.

"Prue, I told Phoebe to take the shoes, I didn't think you would care. I'm really sorry." Piper tells Prue knowing that Prue won't be as hard on her as she is on Phoebe.

"Okay, but next time will you guys please just call me and ask me if I'm not home."

"Yes" they both say.

"Okay not I have to go cause I have someone waiting for me upstairs."

"Oh really" Phoebe says.

"Would that happen to be a certain handyman" Prue asks

"Yes, so could you please keep it down?"

Piper walks back upstairs and into her room closing the door behind her.

"I'm back" she says.

Alright, It might take me a while to update because I will be really busy. But I will try


	10. Saying It

Six months later Piper and Leo are still seeing each other and both are in love with the other but have yet to express their love. Leo has been spending more and more time at the manor especially in Piper's room. One morning Piper awakens to Leo bringing her breakfast in bed. Right away she notices a jewelry box on the tray. She picks it up and looks at Leo who nods at her. When she opens the box she gasps. Inside is a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Thank" kiss "you" kiss. She tells Leo.

"I Love you" he tells her.

"Really" she asks. "Cause, I love you too."

They both smile at each other and then kiss. They lie in bed and feed each other breakfast. Then Piper stands up.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking a shower but I'd much rather stay in bed with you." Piper says with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh really. Well how bout I join you and we kill two birds with one stone."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Laughs Piper.  
They head to the bathroom and start undressing each other. In the shower they fool around and wash each other. Then they are interrupted when Phoebe walks in.

"Hey, Piper I really need to talk to you this is an emergency."

"Phoebe! Do you think that it could wait until later I'm kinda busy right now."

Phoebe finally notices that Piper is not alone in the shower.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"It's okay just go."

A shocked Phoebe walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Prue is making coffee.

"What happened to you?" Prue asks.

"I accidentley walked in on Piper and Leo in the shower"

"Oh Phoebe. You didn't. Wow that had to be embarrassing."

"It was. But let me tell you, Leo has a really nice body. If you know what I mean."

"O Really. Lucky Piper."

They both laugh and then Piper walks into the kitchen.

"Whats so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing" They both answer.

"Okay, so Phoebe what's the big emergency."

"I need to borrow your black leather jacket."

"That's the emergency. Go ahead."

"So, where's Leo?" Prue asks.

"He had to go to work."

"Hey where did you get that necklace?" Phoebe asks noticing Piper's necklace for the first time.

"Leo gave it to me."

"Oh, it's really pretty.

"He also told me he loved me."

"So that's why you guys were celebrating in the shower." Phoebe jokes.

"Well do you love him too?" Prue questions.

"Yeah, I do. I think he might be my Mr. Right." Piper says

"That's so great. I'm really happy for you."

"Me too Pipes." Phoebe joins in.

"I'm so glad that I've finally found someone who loves me."

"Oh speaking of love, I have to go meet my lover boy Jason." Phoebe says.

"Wow, your still seeing him." Piper asks.

"Well duh. But you've been kinda busy with Leo lately."

"Yeah, sorry about that. How 'bout tonight we have a girls night, no boys allowed."

"Awesome, I'm in."

"Me too, I'll just reschedule my date with Andy." Prue says.

Okay so do you want to see more of Phoebe and Jason and Prue and Andy or should I stick with Piper and Leo.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day Piper gets really angry at her boss at Quake and quits her job. She is sick of putting her dreams on hold to help someone else reach their dream. Meeting Leo helped her realize that if you want something you have to go for it because if you hesitate it could be gone in an instant. Yesterday on her way home she had seen a place for sale that would be perfect for opening her own club. She had wanted to have her own restaurant but a club would be just as good. So she had called the number and bought it on an impulse. She would talk about it with her sisters tonight and she hoped that they would support her because this was something she really needed to do.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe decided to have dinner and then go to a movie that night. They had lots of fun and talked about everything. When they got back to the manor they decided to have drinks and finish the conversation that they started on the way home. Piper decided that now was as good as ever to tell them that she had quit her job and bought a club.

"Hey guys I need to tell you something."

"Oh my gosh! Are you engaged?" Phoebe questions.

"No."

"You're not moving out are you?" Prue asks.

"No. Let me just tell you. Well I quit my job at quake and I bought a club." Piper says as quickly as she can avoiding direct eye contact with her sisters.

"What? " Prue says. "How are we going to manage without two salaries?

"Well, it won't take that long to get the club up and running and I'm hoping that it will help bring in plenty of extra cash.

"Hey, guys. I have big news to."

"Hold on Pheebs. Piper how could you do this without talking to us first." Prue says angrily.

"I was hoping that my sisters would understand that this is something I really need to do." Piper says. "But I guess them Cant.?

"Okay knock it off because I really hate playing the middle child." Phoebe interrupts them.

"Sorry Pheebs." Piper says.

"Yeah."

"Everything is going to be fine because after I graduate next week, I have a job lined up and waiting for me."

"Really what job is that?"

"Advice columnist for the _Bay Mirror_"

"How did you get that job?"

"Well in one of my classes we had to answer letters that where in the newspaper and someone from the _Bay Mirror read _what I wrote, and they want me to be their new advice columnist." Phoebe explained.

"That's awesome. Pheebs it deserves a toast." Prue says

They toast Phoebe's new job and then Piper says that she is going to go to bed. After Piper leaves Phoebe and Prue talk about what Piper did.

"I'm proud of her. It's about time she did something for herself. Instead of helping everybody else move up in the world, while she stays on the bottom and people walk all over her." Phoebe tells Prue.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how she could do this without talking to us first."

"Prue. You have to understand this is Piper's dream. She has wanted it since she was like 5. She has her dream man and now she wants her dream job."

"I understand that."

"Well then just be happy for her and make sure she knows that you're okay with what she is doing. Cause I don't think she will go through with it if she isn't positive that she had our support."

"I will."

The next morning Piper is in the kitchen. Prue walks in.

"Piper, I'm really sorry for how I reacted last night."

"It's okay Prue. I should've asked you guys before I did anything."

"No, Piper. It was your choice and I want you to know that I am okay with it and I want your dreams to become a reality."

"Really."

"Yeah, so get your butt out there and open the best damn club in the city."

They hug and then Phoebe walks in.

"Its good to see you two made up. Cause I really hate playing the middle sister, it sucks."

They all laugh.

Later on Piper is at the club where she is supposed to meet and construction supervisor on how much work is going to be needed and how much it is going to cost.

Sorry it took me so long to update I was in Flordia. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	12. Rings and Construction guys

After Piper leaves Leo sneaks back into the kitchen.

"Leo! I thought you left." Phoebe says.

"I did."

"Well you just missed Piper" Prue tells him.

"I'm not here to see Piper I need to talk to you guys. I need your help."

"Your not breaking up with Piper are you? Cause we are not helping you with that…." Prue angrily says and continues to ramble on.

"No. Actually I want to marry her."

"Aww! Really that's great." Phoebe exclaims.

"Yeah, I know we haven't known each other that long but, I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her. When I'm not with her I felt this huge empty void in me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and only her."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Phoebe says almost crying.

"Okay, so what do you need are help with." Prue asks.

"Well, I want to make it the most romantic night she ever has so I was hoping that you guys could get her out of the house on Friday."

"Well I think that we will be able to handle that. Don't you Phoebe."

"Yeah, no problem. Hey Leo do you have the ring with you?" Phoebe asks him

"That's another thing I've been to like five jewelers and I can't find anything that I think Piper will like. Any idea?"

"Hold that thought." Prue says and runs upstairs.

"What is she doing?" Leo asks Phoebe.

"I have no clue." She tells him.

Prue comes running back down the stairs, with a box on her hand.

"Prue? What is that?" Phoebe asks giving her a questioning look.

Prue open the box and inside is the most beautiful, amazing ring.

"Is that…?" Phoebe says.

"Yep. Mom's wedding ring. Grams gave it to me right after Mom died and told me that one day when I met my future husband she would give this to him and it could be my engagement ring."

"Well I can't take it then. It's meant to be yours." Leo tells Prue.

"No. I want Piper to have it. I have mom's necklace, Phoebe has her bracelet and I lost the charm bracelet that mom gave Piper. Piper deserves to have Mom's ring. Prue says.

"Yeah, Leo Prue is right. Piper will love it."

"Okay, but only if you are absolutely sure." Leo says.

"I am. Now take it." She says handing the box over to Leo.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me."

At the club

A tan, greasy hair guy walks in.

"Hi. I'm Dan Gordon. I'm looking for Piper Halliwell."

"Oh that's me. Are you the construction guy?" Piper says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah that's me."

"So where do u want to start?" Piper asks.

"Well how about we look around and then I can give you some estimates on how much this is going to cost you." Dan says flashing a flirty smile.

"That would be terrific. I hope it doesn't cost too much."

"Well there are ways things you can do to help you with the cost." Dan says

"Excuse me." Piper says offended.

"Like taking a loan from the bank." Dan says quickly realizing what it sounded like he was saying. Great now she probably thinks that I'm a jerk and she's a major babe too. He thinks to himself.

Wow that was a little odd Piper thinks to herself. She shows Dan around the club and they don't really speak much anymore.

"So what's the final estimate?" Piper asks.

"Well, I'd have to say roughly around $30,000."

"Wow, really."

Leo walks in.

"Hey, Piper. Ready for lunch." He says not noticing Dan.

"Yeah sweetie, just give me a few minutes." She says kissing Leo.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know someone was here." Leo says finally noticing Dan.

"Yeah, this is the construction guy." Piper explains to Leo.

"Oh, Leo Wyatt." Leo says while extending his hand to Dan.

"Dan Gordon." Dan says and shakes Leo's hand.

Leo turns to Piper.

"So, how much is it all gonna cost?" He asks while sliding his arm around her waist as in a way to tell Dan "he's taken" without saying it out loud.

"Well, around $30,000." Piper says.

"Really, you know Piper if you need any help with this you can ask me you know that don't you." Leo tells Piper.

"Yeah, you know you are so sweet." Piper tells Leo and then kisses him.

Dan clears his throat to remind them that he is still there.

"Um, well I better go because I have another appointment." He lies. "But I'll leave you my card and you can call me when you want to get started."

"Alright that would be great. Thanks."

"Nice meeting you Dan." Leo says.

"You too." Dan says and then he walks out the door.

"So are you ready to go to lunch now." Leo asks.

"You bet, just let me grab my purse."

At lunch Piper and Leo discuss all the stuff that Dan told Piper she will need to have changed.


	13. Talking about Weddings

Prue and Andy are having lunch with Phoebe and Jason.

"Piper is so lucky that she finally found someone that she can settle down and who is not afraid to committee to her." Phoebe says.

"I know I am so happy for her. All of her dreams are finally coming true." Prue says.

"Do you get the feeling that they are trying to tell us something." Andy asks Jason in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I kind of due. Jason says.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that Piper is lucky that she finally found the one." Prue tells them.

"Yeah. I can't wait to plan the wedding and shop for Piper's dress. It's going to be so much fun." Phoebe exclaims.

"How do you know that she is going to say yes?" Jason asks them.

"Oh boy! You shouldn't have said that." Andy says

"What do you mean how do we know. We grew up with her, we live with her she tells us everything just like we tell her everything. That is how I know." Phoebe tells Jason practically talking a mile a minute.

"Okay. Jeez." Jason says.

"Told ya so." Andy says while laughing.

Prue playfully smacks him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks.

"Nothing, just not to question the bond of sister intuition."

"So, Andy when are you and Prue gonna get hitched. You've been dating on and off since what you were 7." Phoebe asks and they all start laughing.

"Who knows, right now we have such a good thing going and we just got back together."

"Yeah right now we are doing really well so we don't want to jinx it in anyway." Prue agrees.

"What about you guys? Your relationship is getting pretty serious, are you on the path to marriage in the far future."

Jason chokes on his drink and gets this sorta freaked out look in his eyes.

"Jeez, Prue are you trying to kill my boyfriend." Phoebe asks her.

"No, I was just curious." Prue tells her.

"Well we just started dating not to long ago and we haven't really thought about our relationship that far in the future." Phoebe says.

"How bout we talk about something besides weddings now." Andy asks.

"I agree with Andy." Jason states.

"Uh oh Prue, I think we're scaring them with all the marriage talk." Phoebe says.

"Me too."

Prue and Phoebe look at each other and then start laughing.

"Hey I gotta get back to the station cause my lunch hour is almost over." Andy tells them.

"Okay well. I'll see you tonight then." Prue tells him and then they kiss good-bye and Prue leaves too.

"Sorry about all the marriage talk it's just were really excited for Piper and all. But, just so you know I don't expect you to pop the question any time in the near future." Phoebe tells Jason.

"It's fine. I know you're really happy for your sister. It just surprised me when Prue asked if we were planning on getting married, because you're the first person I've dated that I can really see myself marring in the future." Jason says.

"Really? That is the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me. You are going to be well rewarded for that." Says Phoebe and then kisses him.

"Well I have to get back to the office now." Jason tells her.

"Alright, I better get back to the paper too if I'm late Elise will kill me."

They walk out of the together and kiss goodbye then leave.

Sorry it took me so long to update. But I've been kind of busy. Hope you like the new chapters.


	14. The perfect Proposal

The next night Prue and Phoebe are taking Piper to the movies to get her out of the house so Leo can get everything ready for their big night.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Piper asks.

"Oh! Kill it before it Dies!" Phoebe says in an excited voice sounding like a three year old on Christmas.

"No!" Piper and Prue say at the same time.

"But…"

"I think you have seen that movie way too many times. Besides I was hoping we could go to a chick flick since we don't have guys with us." Prue says.

"That would be fun" Piper says.

"Oh, alright."

While they are at the movies Leo arrives at the Manor and starts to set up for the romantic evening that he has planned. First he starts to cook the wonderful meal he has prepared. Then he sets up candles all over the house and puts a trail of rose petals from the front door to the table and up the stairs to Piper's room.

Meanwhile, after the movie Prue and Phoebe had to figure out a way to get Piper into her beautiful red dress without telling her why. They had decided to tell her that they were going to a club to get ideas for Piper's new club. So Piper is wearing her new dress.

"Oh man. I forgot the tickets at home." Phoebe lies.

"That's alright we'll just stop by the Manor and pick them up." Prue says.

Leo is putting the finishing touches on his meal and lighting all the candles around the house. When he gets a call from Andy who tells him that the girls are on their way.

They drive up the Manor.

"Piper do you think you can run in and get the tickets for me." Phoebe asks her.

"I guess so. Where are they?" Piper asks.

"On the table in the front hall." Phoebe tells her.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Piper says.

When she walks into the Manor the first thing Piper notices is the rose petal trail. She is a little confused, but she follows the trail. As she is walking she notices all the candles and smiles to herself knowing that Leo is behind this. She once told him that she thought candles were one of the most romantic things. When she reaches the end of the trail she sees Leo who is holding a single red rose and has a smile on his face.

"Hey." Leo says.

"Hi, What's all this for?" Piper asks him.

"I thought it would be nice to have a romantic evening alone with the woman I love." He tells her.

"That's so sweet." She kisses Leo "Did Phoebe and Prue help you with this?"

"Well they did help get you out of the house so I could get everything ready. But the rest I did by myself."

"Aw, Leo this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well be prepared because there are more surprises to come."

"Oh really. Like what?" She asks him.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now."

"Oh, come on Leo please." Piper says, giving him a pouty look.

"No." Leo tells her with a smirk on his face. "How about we eat."

"Alright. I'm starving, Prue wouldn't let me eat anything at the movies, but I can see why now.

Piper sits down and Leo goes into the kitchen and brings out the first course.

"Your dinner madam." He says.

"You better be careful, cause a girl could get used to this." Piper tells him.

They sit down and eat.

"Wow Leo this is really good I had no idea you were so such a good cook."

"Yeah well I'm just full of surprises."

After dinner Leo tells Piper that they need to talk. Piper is a little nervous part of her is praying that Leo isn't going to break up with her.

"Piper, I know that we haven't really known each other that long, but I do know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. I can't picture myself without you; I need you in my life. Piper. Will you marry me?"

Piper is surprised at first and is speechless. When she doesn't say anything Leo gets a little worried that she doesn't feel the same way.

"Piper, are you alright? Its okay if you say no." He asks her.

"No, Leo..." Piper says.

Leo looks hurt and Piper realizes he thinks she is saying no to his proposal.

"Leo, I would love to marry you. My answer to your question is yes. I was just a little confused. But I do want to marry you."

Leo looks into Piper's eyes and they both smile. They kiss and then Leo pulls away.

"I have something for you." He says while pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

He hands the ring box to Piper. She opens it and then gasps.

"Where did you get this?" She asks Leo.

"Prue gave it to me. She said that she wanted you to have it."

"But I thought Grams gave it to her to use when she got married."

"Well Prue said that it should be yours."

Leo slips the ring onto Piper's finger.

"Look at that a perfect fit." He says.

"Yeah perfect." Piper says with a bright smile on her face.

Piper and Leo cuddle up on the couch and just sit in silence each happy that they have finally found their soul mate.

"I love you. Leo whispers into Piper's ear.

And they both fell asleep on the coach.


	15. Shopping

The next morning Piper wakes up and prays that what happened last night wasn't a dream; she looks down at her finger and smiles to herself knowing that she has finally got what she always wanted.

She slips out of Leo's arms and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. While she is cooking eggs, Leo sneaks up behind her and kisses her on the neck.

"Good morning my beautiful, fiancée." He whispers in her ear.

"Good morning. I hope you wanted your eggs scrambled, cause that's what your getting." she jokes, knowing that Leo loves scrambled eggs.

"Well that sounds terrific, but I'll have to get them to go, I have to work today." Leo says as he wraps his arms around Piper's wais

"Oh, can't you call in sick." Piper asks and turns towards him and kisses him, but pulls away before it gets to deep.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Piper Halliwell." He kids.

"Why? Is it working?"

"Don't tempt me. If I don't go I'm going to get fired." He tells her.

"Okay. Well how about we have dinner tonight." Piper says. "Oh wait; better make it tomorrow I have to meet Dan. So we can start working on the club.

When Piper says that Leo gets a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Be careful around him. I don't trust him." He tells her.

"I will, I promise and there will be lots of other people around so you don't have to worry."

"Alright. I guess I better go. I love you."

"Love you too." Piper says.

After Leo leaves Phoebe and Prue come running in the front door.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Phoebe says.

"Hey, that's my fiancée you're talking about." Piper says

"So, you said yes." Prue asks.

"Yeah, I said yes."

They all start screaming and jumping around in circles. They all hug.

"I am so happy for you Piper." Prue tells her.

"Yeah, me too. We are going to have so much fun planning your wedding." Phoebe says

"Yeah. Hey Prue. Why did you give Leo mom's ring? I know that you've wanted it ever since mom died."

"Well, Leo said that he was having problems finding a ring that he thought you would like. I knew that you always liked mom's ring and I think that you should have it. I mean Phoebe and I both have something of moms and you don't. So it's only fair."

"Thanks, Prue it means a lot to me." Piper says and hugs Prue.

"So, what are you doing to day?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Well I'm supposed to go to the club and meet Dan. Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out, cause Prue is going out with Andy and Jason is busy and we have spent a lot of time together lately."

"Oh Pheebs, I would love to hang out with you, if you want you can come to the club with me and afterwards we can go shopping." Piper says.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get changed." Says Phoebe.

"Okay well give me 30 minutes. I want to take a shower before we go."

"Ok, See you later Prue." Phoebe says as she runs up the stairs.

"Yeah have fun with Andy." Piper yells following Phoebe.

Phoebe and Piper arrive at the club.

"So where do you want to go shopping?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"It doesn't really matter let's just go to a bunch of different places."

They walk in and Dan is standing by the counter.

Hey, Piper. How's it going?" He asks.

"Hi Dan. This is my sister Phoebe." Piper says.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Phoebe says, smiling.

"So, we started working on some stuff and we haven't had any problems yet." Dan tells Piper and Phoebe.

They walk around the club and Dan shows them what they have been doing.

"Well, it looks really good." Piper tells him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it when its finished." Phoebe says

"Yep, if things keeping going this smoothly we should be finished in no time." Says Dan

"Thanks Dan" Piper says.

Phoebe and Piper leave in the car Phoebe goes on and on about how cute Dan is and if she wasn't involved with Jason she would totally date him. Piper just smiles at her. At the store they buy lots of new shoes and a few outfits. Phoebe even talks Piper into going to a few Bridal stores. At one store Piper finds the most beautiful dress. Phoebe sees Piper's eyes light up, and knows that it is the dress Piper wants. She tells Piper to buy it, but Piper says that its too much. In the end Phoebe makes Piper buy the dress and even though Piper pretends she is angry she is really very happy.


End file.
